


Mirajane Strauss - Arrested Fantasy!

by Person_Who_Exists



Series: Fairy Tail - Arrested Fantasy! [3]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Anal Fingering, Ball Gag, Bondage, Collars, Creampie, Doggy Style, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Groping, Hair-pulling, Handcuffs, Heroine Framed, High Heels, Impregnation, Kissing, Leashes, Leg Irons, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Police, Prison, Prison Sex, Rape Fantasy, Rough Kissing, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Sexual Fantasy, Smut, Spanking, Stockings, Stripping, Trials, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-16 00:33:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29692302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Person_Who_Exists/pseuds/Person_Who_Exists
Summary: Mirajane takes her turn testing Juvia's Sexual Fantasy Lacrima, a device capable of placing her in a trance where she can live out her most daring erotic adventures with complete freedom.Within her fantasy, Mira finds herself framed as a drug queenpin and slapped in handcuffs. And when she's thrown behind bars, she finds her new warden is a familiar Lightning Dragon Slayer ready to make sure she 'pays' for her crimes.
Relationships: Laxus Dreyar/Mirajane Strauss
Series: Fairy Tail - Arrested Fantasy! [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2108331
Comments: 4
Kudos: 19





	Mirajane Strauss - Arrested Fantasy!

Within the depths of the Fairy Hills Dormitory, Erza and Mira had invited Lucy to test out a Sexual Fantasy Lacrima. Bought by Juvia, the dorm rules meant that any such magical item had to be submitted to the Head Girl for inspection and, if suitable, made available for use by the rest of the dorm.

Unfortunately for Erza's vast repertoire of fetishes, Juvia had bought the lacrima used and only discovered later that the device was stuck on the police/prison setting. Therefore, each of the users would experience fantasies of being framed and arrested as criminals or arrested as actual criminals. However, the crystal's safety settings were still completely functional, allowing each of the Fairy Tail wizards to think a safe word and immediately be pulled back to reality if the scenarios became too intense for them.

Now, the three ladies sat on three beds surrounding the large purple lacrima, golden circlets inlaid with glowing violet crystals adorned atop their heads as they were each submerged in their own worlds of pleasure.

All the while, a woman in a dark blue dress stomped towards the trio...

* * *

Mirajane Strauss, The Demon and bubbly bartender of Fairy Tail, smiled as she materialized in the lacrima's world. She found herself dressed in the same outfit she'd worn during the Grand Magic Games, a strapless black dress with white frills with a black choker and smooth maroon high heels.

The white-haired beauty glanced around her new surroundings, taking note of the nearby town's historic architecture, a familiar castle overlooking a nearby river.

"Oak Town," Mira noted, recognizing the former hometown of the disbanded Phantom Lord Guild. "Why have you picked here for my fun, little lacrima?"

The buxom bartender loved bondage quite a bit, whether she was tied up as a sub or tormenting as a dom. This model of Sexual Fantasy Lacrima had good reviews in _Wizards Monthly_ (a more risqué competitor of _Sorcerer Weekly_ ), but Mirajane had high standards. She had to make sure Juvia hadn't gotten swindled into buying some glorified dildo. And have some brutal prison sex along the way of course.

As she strode through the town, she had to admit, the details of the false world were exquisite. Oak Town's river made it something of a merchant's hub and after Phantom Lord's fall (they'd set up shop in the first place due to the high volume of traffic running through the village), Mira had made many a trip there to negotiate with suppliers for the guild. The town message board often had notices of new products, great deals, Mira's wanted poster… wait, _what_!?

The Take-Over wizard blinked as she took another look at the town message board, only to find her own wanted poster staring right back at her with one of the modeling shoots she'd done for _Sorcerer Weekly_.

" _Wanted: Mirajane Strauss_ ," she read off. " _Wanted for the destruction of the Twilight Ogre guildhall. Warning! Suspect is considered armed and dangerous! 5,000,000 jewel reward promised for information leading to her arrest—_ Five million!"

She was worth ten million jewels at minimum! How dare the lacrima undersell her hypothetical bounty!

Though other than that, she didn't have too much trouble with the scenario. She heard that the Twilight Ogre guild had moved to Oak Town after Magnolia had returned its official patronage to Fairy Tail. Given their guildmaster Banaboster's rumored ties to organized crime, and grudge from that time Mira, Erza, and Master Makarov actually _did_ trash their Magnolia guildhall, it was entirely plausible that they'd either blame her if it were to happen in their new home, or frame her for revenge if they learned she was in town.

Of course, that just meant to avoid their trap she would just need to get out of town—

"Mirajane Strauss! Put your hands in the air!"

Damn, the lacrima worked fast.

Mira turned around only to find herself surrounded by the red and blue lights of multiple local police magicmobiles, the uniformed policemen surrounding the Fairy Tail wizard as she was lit up by their flashing lights. The vans in the back unloaded anti-air magic artillery batteries, ensuring that she couldn't use her Satan Soul to try to fly away.

A man in a sergeant's uniform with poofy dark hair stepped forward. Mira recognized him as Thibault, one of Twilight Ogre's chief thugs, a repugnant man who'd always been Banaboster's first choice when he needed a hammer. If Oak Town's police force wasn't certainly corrupt, he would never have risen so highly in the ranks.

Mira considered attempting to escape. She knew that a lacrima of this type would simply draw counters for her efforts from her memories unless she thought the safe word or someone removed the circlet from around her head in the real world, but she also knew that they often tried to lead the user down the path they'd find most pleasurable. Thibault ordering her to put her hands in the air might have just been the fantasy mimicking standard law enforcement procedure, or it could be it suggesting that she enjoy what occurred if she came quietly.

She wanted to test the device, so she had to give it a fair chance.

Forcing a scowl over her face, Mira raised her hands on either side of her head. "Officer, I don't know what's going on! I just got into town—"

"Quiet! Hands behind your head!" Thibault commanded, nodding to two of his men. "Cuff her."

The pair of uniformed officers ran up behind Mira, yanking down one of her arms and ratcheting a sealstone cuff around her wrist. The gorgeous white-haired model winced as the freezing metal squeezed into her gleaming skin, her other arm quickly wrenched down to join it. Soon enough, the Fairy Tail wizard felt the handcuff clamp tight around her slender wrists with a sharp _click_.

"Mirajane Strauss! You are under arrest for assault and destruction of property!" Thibault smirked, his men kneeling down to latch heavy metal leg irons around her ankles, her high heels wobbling across the cobblestone. "As a rogue wizard, your basic rights as a citizen of the Kingdom of Fiore are hereby suspended for security purposes until such time as a court of law finds you innocent of the charges against you."

"This is all a big mistake, officer!" Mirajane protested outwardly, inwardly growing warm from the chains she'd been locked into. "I haven't done anything! I'm innocent! Inno— _cccceeennttt!_ "

The white-haired beauty's cries were cut off as a shining red ballgag was shoved into her mouth. The bartender's crystal blue eyes widened in shock, her tongue flicking out to lather the inside of the smooth rubber sphere in licks as it was pulled further into her lips by the black leather straps being latched around her flowing alabaster locks.

The policemen pressed their palms into Mira's upper back and forced her to march forward, her buxom rack jutting forward against the tight confines of her black dress. With Thibault leering triumphantly the entire way, Fairy Tail's premier Take-Over Wizard was escorted into the back of a police van and restrained by a jingling chain being run through her handcuffs and leg irons.

The vehicle's doors were closed shut and the elder Strauss sister was driven away to jail.

* * *

"Mirajane Strauss! The people of Oak Town have found you _guilty_ on all charges! As punishment for your crimes, this court hereby sentences you to life in prison at Phantom Wizard Correctional! Take her away!"

Mira shuddered behind the defendant's desk in the Oak Town Municipal Court House, reveling in the false crowd's shouts decrying her as a guilty criminal slut as the judge announced her conviction. The lacrima really was great at creating that wonderful atmosphere of helplessness.

Not only did Twilight Ogre's corruption control the media and law enforcement of the town, but during Mira's arrest, they'd planted a packet of illegal magic enhancement powder on her, 'discovering' it when the bartender was taken into custody. The added drug smuggling and possession charges were the reason the white-haired bombshell was sentenced to life in prison instead of the ten or fifteen years she'd have gotten for assault and destruction of property. The prosecution had even present additional evidence that more such drugs were found in her apartment back in Magnolia, convincing the entire kingdom that she'd abused her position as head of Fairy Tail's logistics to become a criminal queenpin.

Her reputation in tatters, Mira could only mewl as she was declared guilty of crimes she didn't commit. Court bailiffs came up from either side and took hold of her handcuffed arms to bend the gorgeous model over the defendant's desk, her massive breasts squished flat into the polished wood. The uniformed officers then reached up and slipped a leather sealstone collar around her pale, young throat, locking it tight and sealing The Demon's magic power forever.

They yanked Mira back to her feet by her handcuffs, whirled her around, and marched the bound bombshell out of the courtroom as a convicted criminal.

All the way down the main aisle, countless photographers, some of whom Mira had worked with when she'd done spreads for _Sorcerer Weekly,_ flashed countless pictures of her.

"That's it, Mira baby! That's it!"

"Show us your good side, you slut! We know you've always loved it!"

"Make sure they lock you up for the prison calendar! You're gonna look gorgeous behind bars!"

Mira flushed at the reporters' cascade of abuse and praise. It was her own kinks being reflected back at her by the lacrima, but that didn't mean it didn't get her core going as she was taken away to prison.

* * *

Ushered inside the processing area of Phantom Wizard Correctional, Oak Town's privately run (meaning Twilight Ogre run) prison, Mirajane was surrounded by high concrete walls and lifeless gray décor. When she arrived, Thibault and his uniformed guards were waiting.

"Welcome to your new home, Ms. Strauss," Thibault taunted. "Let's get your strip search underway. Make sure The She-Devil of Magnolia isn't hiding any more contraband."

He snapped his fingers and two guards rushed forward to snag Mira's handcuffed arms, clamping her in place. Their fingers fluttered over the bindings of her clothes, loosening the ties and relieving the arrested model of her strapless black dress. The bound wizard shuddered as she was exposed in only her lacy bra and panties, her smooth white stockings, and her sexy scarlet high heels.

Thibault himself strode up and frisked the new convict, reaching down to clasp his hands around thick, muscular calves and shimmy his way up Mira's long, lascivious legs. The criminal knockout trembled in his grip, her leg irons jingling as she failed to contain her body's stimulation as the man who'd arrested her ripped off her panties and cupped her supple whore's rump.

The police sergeant grinned as he pulled Mira's doughy ass cheeks apart, tracing the rim of both her sphincter and her cunt with his fingers. Thibault leaned in as his captive swayed in his, a palm reaching down to clamp around the convicted criminal's thigh and her white Fairy Tail guildmark.

He thrust both his fingers into the chained woman's holes, and Mira let out a high-pitched shriek, the sound only muffled by her shiny red ballgag. Her sudden struggling was held down by the officers pinning her arms, her limbs thrashing out as Thibault's nails sensually stroked the inner walls of her pussy and asshole.

One of the other guards took advantage of the white-haired inmate's invasive frisking and unclipped chained woman's black lace bra from around her back. The convicted bartender's massive bust jiggled free, Mirajane's juicy pink nipples firmly erect. The uniformed officer licked his lips as he reached around to grope her buoyant mammaries, his fingers sinking deep into her soft, creamy flesh.

Mira groaned into her glimmering crimson ballgag, thrilled at the steady rise of ecstasy building within her from the strip search. The lacrima was performing its function of fantasy very well indeed. Juvia got a good price for a solid model like this.

Still, with how much it was used to, she had been hoping that it would go beyond her expectations. Though she wasn't entirely sure how it could—

"Aha!" Thibault exclaimed, suddenly pulled his fingers out from within Mira to wave a packet of white powder in front of her face. "You ain't restarting your empire in here, Ms. Strauss! Your drug smuggling days are over!"

Mira glared at the Twilight Ogre member, only to receive a mockingly cruel grin in return. Both of them knew those drugs hadn't been in the new inmate's pussy. He'd produced them with sleight of hand solely to make her life behind bars as hard as possible right off the bat.

"Take her to the warden!" he commanded. "Let Mr. Dreyar handle her!"

Dreyar?

Mira groaned as she was dragged away deep into the prison. If the lacrima had put Master Makarov as her warden she would be jumping right out with the safe word. She loved the old man like a father, but she had no desire to see him in any of her sexual fantasies. Granted, there was another of his bloodline that she wouldn't mind making an appearance…

Oh. Oh! Had the lacrima—

The door to the warden's office was thrown open and Mira was shoved inside, her heels clacking across the stone floor.

Sitting beside a desk wearing a uniform that hugged him in _all_ the right places was a familiar tall, muscular blond with a lightning bolt shaped scar running down his face.

Mira's squee was barely contained by her gag. The lacrima had just earned a five-star review!

The warden waved his hand and all the guards, even Thibault, hurried out of the office, slamming the door behind them. The only people in the room were The Demon and The Lightning Dragon Slayer. The latter obscured his face with a special issue of _Sorcerer Weekly_ , Mira's mugshot plastered over the cover reading: _Inmate 10632 – Strauss, Mirajane_.

" _She-Devil Exposed! Legendary Beauty Slapped in Handcuffs!"_ the warden read off from the article within. " _After being arrested for the destruction of the Twilight Ogre Guild headquarters, former Sorcerer Weekly cover girl and S-Class Fairy Tail Wizard Mirajane Strauss was discovered to be the queenpin of a drug smuggling operation that span from Magnolia across eastern Fiore. Brought to trial this past week after her arrest by the Oak Town Police Department, Ms. Strauss was found guilty of drug smuggling and assault among several other charges and sentenced to life in prison. She has since been taken to Phantom Wizard Correctional to live out the rest of her days behind bars._ "

Laxus lowered the magazine and stared at Mira with none of the subtle warmth that his eyes had held since his return from excommunication. "Well, Mira? Anything to say for yourself?"

He flashed across the room and towered in front of her. Sparks zipped through the air and the convict's ballgag was pulled from her lips, hanging around the buxom inmate's neck as a saliva-coated rubber choker.

Mira looked up at her guildmate with the most pitiful, pleading expression could. "Please Laxus, you have to believe me. We've known each other since we were kids. You know I would never do these things I've been accused of. Twilight Ogre is framing me— _ah!_ "

Laxus snapped his fingers and a tendril of lightning shot out from his palm, connecting to Mira's sealstone collar to create an electric leash for the Dragon Slayer to hold. With a sudden yank, the Take-Over Wizard found herself pulled down to her knees, her face brought level with her warden's pitched tent.

"I was hired to do the job of running this prison. The guild's honor demands I do it properly," Laxus proclaimed. "That means our past friendship has no standing here. You are a criminal who will be incarcerated here for your crimes. You will address me as 'warden' or 'sir'. And if you try to bring any drugs in here, I swear on the First Master's grave I will break you like a whore."

"Um… but I was sent here because they found a packet on me during my processing," Mira pointed out.

"… oh." Laxus's fearsome visage didn't subside, but he did adorably blink for a few seconds, clearly not expecting to have to enforce his ultimatum so soon. "Alright then. I guess it's time to break you."

Another flash of sparks burst down the zipper of his fly and the Lightning Wizard's enormous rockhard cock bounced free. Mira's lips listed open as her mouth salivated at its glorious meaty girth.

Her jailer's hand reached out and threaded its fingers through the criminal slut's sleek white locks. Then, pulling on both her hair and her leash, Mira was yanked forward, and her mouth _impaled_ on Laxus's thick rod.

" _Gagh! Gagh! Aaaggh!"_ the handcuffed bartender gagged, her lips barely able to contain her warden's cock. Her head was thrust down the shaft's salty skin, her nose slapping into the Lightning Wizard's jiggling ballsack and perfectly sculpted pelvis. Her tongue reached out within her maw to slather the juicy rod with rampant, sopping wet licks, the bulbous tip ramming into the back of her throat.

Mira moaned at the rough throat-fucking, reveling in the taste of the sweet, musky meat on her tongue. She usually preferred keeping her mouth gagged when she was subbing, but she had to admit that her current predicament was sparking a good chunk of bliss through her loins. Perhaps the lacrima was able to tap into some pleasure sensors in her mind that even she wasn't aware of to make a kink she was normally indifferent to into one that she could easily enjoy as Laxus's cock pulsed against her smooth pink lips.

Before long, the Dragon Slayer used The She-Devil's mouth as a sheathe to hilt his dick within, his rod expanding briefly only to unload his load down her gullet. Mira squealed as she was hosed down by a visceral stream of salty semen, the criminal whore eagerly gulping down and swallowing the surging river of cum.

As soon as his orgasm had finished (though his cock had not shrunk), Laxus pulled the Take-Over Wizard off his shaft, a smirk twitching over his lips as beads of cum slipped down hers.

He wrapped her leash around his hand and yanked the beautiful criminal to her feet, whirling her around and grabbing hold of her handcuffed wrists. The bound convict was marched across the room, her leg irons jingling around her ankles, and bent over the warden's desk, her backside in full view from her stocking-clad legs all the way up to her delectable rump.

And it was that rump that was promptly _smacked_. Mira gasped, yelps fluttering from her lips as her jailer unleashed a relentless barrage of blows to her bouncing bum. Her butt cheeks jiggled as she was spanked like a back-alley tramp, her creamy, doughy flesh tenderized scarlet.

She couldn't tell how long the spanking lasted, or how wet her cavern had grown while it had gone on. But she did know that as soon as it ended, she felt a drenched, meaty tip poke at her nubile pussy lips.

Laxus rammed his cock forward and sank his staff into Mirajane's cunt. The white-haired inmate squealed as the enormous rod speared her silken hole, her resistance immediately crumbling as a titanic orgasm crashed through her. All the slow arduous buildup was finally climaxing in her wondrous… climax.

" _Oh! Oh yes! OH YES!"_ Mira moaned, her tongue flopping out her mouth as her face and bust were savaged against the table. " _Fuck me, warden! Pound me like the dirty drug-dealing slut I am!_ "

"Oh, really?" Laxus taunted. "That sounds like a confession, Inmate 10632. You sure you want to throw away your chance of parole, Ms. Strauss?"

" _Why would I want parole!? Why would I want to leave?!_ " Mira screamed, her insides singing as she was pierced all the way to her womb. " _I'm Convict 10632 of Phantom Wizards Correctional! I need to be punished for my crimes! Punish me, warden! Cum in my guilty criminal pussy! Knock me up!_ "

Laxus actually smirked at her confession. Never pausing his relentless assault, he threaded a hand through Mira's hair and tugged her face upward. The convicted whore's ocean blue eyes barely had time to widen before her jailer swooped down and claimed her lips in a forceful, domineering kiss.

The busty criminal melted into her subjugation, mewling with bliss as her mouth was conquered and her tongue viciously wrestled into submission. Her handcuffs clattered back and forth as she was brutally hammered down into the warden's desk. Her senses were endlessly bombarded with explosive pulses of orgasms, each one drowning her in a new wave of euphoria as her slick pussy walls clenched tight around the invading spear that had brought low The She-Devil.

At last, the Lightning Dragon smashed his cock through the Take-Over Wizard's quim and unleashed his titanic payload. Mirajane moaned through her captured lips, her handcuffed wrists snapping taut as a surging sea of molten cum carved through her core and hosed the waiting walls of her womb with a spray of white warm. The convicted criminal slut squirmed with ecstasy as she was impregnated with her jailer's baby.

Laxus released her lips and allowed her to collapse over his desk. Mira's mattered white locks splayed over her ahegao face as her buoyant, creamy bust splattered against the polished wood, a rich, sticky creampie pooling at her pussy lips and dribbling down her thighs. Her gloriously chunky hips listed open, her lascivious legs spreading as wide as the shackles around her ankles would allow.

A squadron of uniformed guards rushed into the room and, at Laxus's command, wrenched Mira to her feet. The bound inmate's high heels and stockings were finally peeled down her legs, leaving her well and truly naked save for her chains and sealstone collar.

Of course, no inmate of the prison could be left in such a state indefinitely, and Mirajane was Inmate 10632. The handcuffed convict was too exhausted to resist as the guards used cleaver manipulation of intangibility magic to force her into an orange prison jumpsuit, the uniform's skintight latex hiding nothing of her curvaceous bombshell body.

Laxus reignited Mira's lightning leash and led the party in escorting her out of his office and deeper into the prison.

The white-haired beauty basked in the afterglow of her impregnation, her creampie pressed between her prison uniform and her quim as she walked. The lacrima was more than fulfilling her darkest fantasies, and if it kept up the rate, then things would be even better once she was locked up in her cell and deeper into her sentence—

* * *

Mira blinked out of her stupor, the prison suddenly gone, and her arms and legs no longer bound. She glanced about to find herself back in Fairy Hills' basement, laying on one of the four beds she and Erza had set up around the lacrima. The redhead and Lucy were still enjoying their trances beside her.

And above her, stood an incredibly irate bluenette, tightly clasping the golden circlet that had connected Mira to the lacrima in her grip.

"Juvia bought this lacrima. Erza said she needed to 'inspect' it," Juvia growled. She flicked a finger out at Lucy. "She said nothing about letting Juvia's love rival indulge in her fantasies of my darling Gray _before_ Juvia did!"

Mira sighed. She supposed they really should have invited Juvia once the inspection was done. She had bought the lacrima after all, it was only fair. Besides, if she'd been around to hear that Lucy's moans primarily revolved around a certain pink-haired Dragon Slayer, maybe she'd be less concerned about her encroaching on her Devil Slayer.

But Mirajane had her own Dragon Slayer fantasy to get back to. So she snatched up another circlet and tossed it to Juvia. The water wizard grinned and returned the white-haired woman's own, rushing over to the final bed.

The Demon smiled and replaced her circlet around her head, gladly diving back into her sentence.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you all enjoyed this!


End file.
